


Want The Markings Made On My Skin To Mean Something To Me Again

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Vent Fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i care what you think, please comment, seriously i can't stop writing angst, weird mix of doubt and fall away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Tyler looked at his arm and all he saw was scars.This is an angsty little one-shot I wrote when I was thinking a little too hard about what I've been going through lately.  If you're triggered by anything in the tags, then please don't read.  I care about all of you, okay?





	Want The Markings Made On My Skin To Mean Something To Me Again

Tyler looked at his arm and all he saw was scars.

Straight, pale scars, staying in the confines of their neat little rows.  Never growing, never changing...until he decided to tear them open again.

But he hadn’t done that.  It had been months since he’d done that, and he didn’t plan on doing it again.  Never. Never, ever, ever, ever. He’d promised not to.

Now, the scars were nothing to him.  Nothing at all. He barely remembered when he’d made them in the first place - obviously he wasn’t thinking straight.  His thoughts weren’t even wavy. They were curly, going back on themselves and lingering in one place for too long before jumping somewhere much farther down the path.  But he’d straightened them out, pulled them taut at the ends.

Unfortunately, his thoughts curled back into place as soon as he lost concentration and his control loosened.  

And as they curled back into their place, the scars became more prominent, burning into his arms with whispers that sounded like fire crackling, reminding him why they were there, what he had gone through.  Burning, burning…

They burned too deep and left him choking, gasping for breath.  He was trying. He was dying, but he was fine. Completely fine.

Dying, dying, dead.

By the end, he knew he had been lying the whole time.

He was so very far from fine.


End file.
